


Heart Strings

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, F/M, Fluff, Rain, but oh well, inspired by daydreaming, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a singer, and Hanji is a dancer. Just fluff, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. I was driving and making up silly little plots in my head, and this popped into my head. I wrote a song about it, and then decided that before posting the song, I should probably write down the context. If you are reading this because you heard my song, it will probably make a lot more sense now. ;) If you just found this, here is the link to the song. You can also see all of the lyrics. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dngAul1JURo

The sounds of graphite on paper echoed through the kitchen as Levi sat at the table scribbling in his notebook. There were eraser shaving surrounding his workspace, and the sides of his hands were gray and shiny from rubbing over the words and notes he had written. On his nose there was a smudge from when he had rubbed at it. Every so often, he would stop and hum a note or two before bending down again to record whatever it was that he had decided to use. As Levi wrote in his notebook, a woman with wild brown hair pulled back into a wild brown pony tail walked into the kitchen. She looked at the man, so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not notice her, and smiled. It was tempting to go and try to read what he was writing with such intensity, but Hanji knew better than to read from Levi’s songbook before he was ready to show it to her. She had tried once, driven by her insatiable curiosity, and still felt bad about it. Rather than give into temptation, Hanji crossed the kitchen and walked past the table where her boyfriend sat, opening the cupboard next to the refrigerator. She pulled out a tall glass and started filling it with water from the tap before sitting down across from the writer. As the chair scraped out, the man jumped and snapped his book shut before looking up at Hanji with wary silver eyes. 

“How long have you been here shitty glasses?” Hanji grinned at his scowl, knowing that he wasn’t actually irritated. “Long enough to know that, for a musician, you can be quite deaf. One would think you might hear someone unlocking your door and walking through your house.” Levi rolled his eyes before getting a wet paper towel to wipe the eraser shavings off of the table and clean his graphite stained hands. When he walked past Hanji, she reached out and took the towel from him hands to rub the silver streak off of his nose. With a nod of thanks, Levi threw the towel away before turning towards the woman who had made herself at home in her kitchen. “Not that I mind having you here, but what are you doing in my kitchen at 10:00 on a Saturday morning? I thought you weren’t coming over until noon.” Hanji turned to him with excitement in her brown eyes. “Well, that was the plan, but then I saw the sky!” She was nearly bouncing in her chair with excitement, and Levi took a moment to be confused before looking out the window above his sink. He groaned in understanding when he saw the dark clouds covering the sky. “It’s gonna be a big one!” Hanji sang. “I checked the weather before coming over. The report says that the storm should hit by 11:30, so we need to get ready!” Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t suppose we could stay home and watch movies instead like we had planned?” “Nope!” Hanji grinned at him before making shooing motions with her hands. “Go on, go get ready. We have to leave soon if we want to make it to the park before the rain starts.” 

Levi stretched before picking up his notebook, pencil, and eraser. Hanji smiled at him again, and he had to grin back at how excited she looked. They had been dating for two years now, and she had kept a tradition of dancing in every single storm that came through. Whenever Levi was available, Hanji would drag him out into the rain to dance with her. She even had a small, waterproof speaker (which she called an oodle doodle for reasons that Levi had never been able to figure out) to provide music. Levi never understood why she loved the rain so much, but he loved to watch her dance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they first met, Hanji had been auditioning as a dancer to tour with the band Levi sang for. The audition had been good, but there was nothing particularly special about the way she had performed the moves the choreographer had shown her. Later that evening, a storm had come through as Levi was sat under the window in his motel room, writing in his notebook as his bandmates played cards. Eventually he closed his book and rested his head against the window, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the glass. As he listened to the rain, he started to become aware of another sound, a steady bass beat that was just on the edge of his hearing. Opening his eyes, Levi looked out the window and saw a woman on the other side of the parking lot, dancing in the rain. Though he could only just hear the beat of the music she was dancing to, the freedom, speed, and power that defined the woman’s movements made his chest ach with longing. It was like watching a physical representation of what it felt like when he sang.

Leaving his songbook on the chair, Levi walked out of the motel room, ignoring his bandmates questions. Walking across the parking lot, the music started to become clearer and Levi recognized the song. It was one that he had written. He herd himself singing about walls and the people who are content to live in ignorance of what could be beyond the life they feel safe in. As the chorus finished and the instrumental build started, Levi finally got close enough to see the face of the dancer. Her eyes were closed, but her smile was pure joy and freedom. She twirled and dipped and jumped and used her whole body as an expression of music, all the while with her eyes closed and a look of radiant joy on her face. Levi could feel the instrumental break building up to when he was supposed to sing again, and he felt it building inside of him as well. When the music reached its climax, he started singing along with his recording, adding harmonies in some places, staying with the melody in others. The woman’s eyes flew open when she heard him, but she never missed a beat and soon closed them again until the song was finished.

When the last notes faded out, the dancer bend down and pressed a button on a small green speaker with a suction cup on the bottom. She stood up and turned to face Levi, who was still staring at her. “Hello, your name is Levi, right?” she asked, and Levi nodded, reaching a hand up to push his rain soaked hair out of his face. “I’m Hanji” the dancer stated, before reaching out a hand “We met before, but I was the 104th person you saw audition, so I’m guessing you need the reminder.” She grinned at Levi as they shook hands, and Levi found himself smiling back. The sound of Eren splashing through the parking lot informed them that Levi’s bandmates were finished with being confused, and were walking across the parking lot to investigate. They had remembered to grab umbrellas though, and Levi cursed himself internally for not thinking to grab one before he ran out the door. 

“Hello!” Hanji sang brightly, “You bust be Eren, Petra, Jean, and Mikasa!” The other four band members nodded as they herd their names and smiled at the woman as they shot questioning glances at Levi. Levi ignored the confusion of his band mates once again in favor of finding out more about Hanji. “Why didn’t you dance like that for the audition?” He asked bluntly. The dancer shrugged, and replied “The audition only gave me 16 beats of music, it’s not really much to work with.” Mikasa stepped forward, “So then, if we let you audition an entire song, you could dance as well as just now?” “Sure, Probably” “In that case, your hired.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On his way to the bedroom, Levi leaned down and kissed Hanji before exiting the kitchen with a playful “Don’t burn my house down four eyes.” It only took him 20 minutes to get ready, but they had about 45 minutes of walking to get to their favorite park. They left everything at the house except for the oodle doodle, a house key, Hanji’s phone, and the waterproof box that it stayed in to connect via Bluetooth to the little speaker. When they got to the park, it was just starting to sprinkle, and Hanji quickly turned on the connection between speaker and phone before beginning her play list. The first song was simple, sweet, and surprisingly calm for Hanji’s ‘Storm Music.’ She danced slowly and gracefully, and Levi sat on one of the park benches and watched. He loved to watch his girlfriend dance. The next song was much more characteristic of the dancer’s usual taste in music, and had a steady driving beat that Levi soon found himself following with his foot. Seeing his enjoyment of the song, Hanji twirled over and pulled Levi off of the bench, dragging him behind her into the open space she had been dancing in. Levi had never been much of a dancer. He was excellent at keeping beat, but he had always preferred to create music rather than dance to it. Hanji was the only person who could convince him to dance, and though he would never admit it to anybody but her, he enjoyed using his body to give music shape.

Though he many have enjoyed dancing, Levi was stiff and awkward compared to the beautiful woman moving next to him. As the song ended, the storm began in earnest and lightning flashed over their heads. When the thunder clapped, Hanji threw her head back and laughed with joy from the music and the rain. The next song started to play, and Levi recognized it as a song that could be used to dance the Tango. He held his hand out to the soaking wet woman next to him and pulled her close as he moved through the steps which he had learned for her. The next song was a waltz, and they danced around their speaker as thunder rolled around them. Though the wind and rain were cold, Levi could feel Hanji’s warmth in his arms and he smiled as her pulled her down into a kiss when the song ended. After three more songs, the worst of the storm had passes, and the couple started walking back to Levi’s house. Hanji beaming, and Levi pretending to be grumpy about his wet clothes.

When they arrived back at the house, they found a black truck parked in the driveway with Eren and Mikasa waiting inside. The appeared to be arguing about something, but their scowls turned to grins when they noticed the couple walking up the sidewalk. Eren was the first to exit the vehicle, heedless of the rain still misting in the air. Mikasa waited until the house door was unlocked before getting out of the truck and walking straight inside. Once everyone was out of the mist, Levi was locked outside of his bedroom while Hanji dried off and changed clothes. After fuming for a moment, he stood dripping in the kitchen and spoke in hushed voices with Eren and Mikasa. When he was finally allowed back into his own bedroom, he dried off and changed clothes before retrieving his song book and handing it to Eren. Mikasa and Hanji were laughing as Mikasa related an embracing story about her brother, and Eren squeaked when he realized what was happening before dragging his sister out the door. “We’ll have everything ready!” He called out over his shoulder before the door shut.

“That was quick.” Hanji stated, cocking her head questioningly at Levi. “They were just picking up a new song to work on.” He told her, hoping she wouldn’t push for more details as he pulled her onto the couch and into his lap. They started a movie, but it was quickly forgotten in favor of kissing and eventually shut off entirely in favor of a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Levi was standing back stage listening to the indistinct noise of the crowd waiting for the concert to start. Dancers, tech crew, and his bandmates bustled around him, but Levi was uncharacteristically jittery as he tuned his guitar and ran through vocal warmups. With five minutes left before the show officially started, the performer all gathered together for a final check that everybody was ready to go. Hanji was bouncing from foot to foot through the short meeting, and accidentally knocked Eren’s drumsticks out of his hands in her excitement when they all moved to find their starting places. Jean smirked at Eren and kicked the drumsticks further out of reach as he walked with Levi to the under stage platform where the two guitarists would begin their set. Levi shook his head at the childish rivalry between his two bandmates, and rolled his eyes towards Petra, who giggled as she walked over to her keyboard. Ten minutes after the show as supposed to start, everybody was ready and Levi herd Mikasa start the bass intro to the first song. 

Levi could picture what was happening above him. The stage would be completely dark as Mikasa walked out, playing her solo. As the lights became brighter, she would be standing center stage dressed in all black except for her bright red scarf and deep red bass. After 8 measures, Eren would join her, and then Petra. Levi could feel Jean brace himself as the platform started to rise, and he took a deep breath to begin the first song. 

The concert was perfect. After the first two songs, Hanji, Marco, Annie, and Sasha, leapt onstage and started their performance, adding to the excitement of the already frantic crowd. When Jean almost missed his entrance, distracted by watching the way Marco twisted through his routine, Eren twirled his drumsticks in his hands before mouthing ‘again?’ at the lead guitarist. Jean stuck his tongue out at the drummer, and Levi shrugged mentally. Marco was a fairly new addition to the team of dancers that toured with the band, and everybody could see how hard Jean was falling for him. Everybody that is, except Marco himself. Sasha and Hanji had started a bet on how long it would take before Jean confessed, and Hanji’s prediction of ‘before Christmas’ seemed to get more and more likely with every almost missed queue. Levi couldn’t blame the lead guitarist for his distraction, he had to work hard to train himself not to watch his lover during a performance. 

When the final notes of the last song faded into the cheers of the crowd, the lights went dark, and the dancers filed off stage as usual. As soon as they were out of sight of the audience, the lights flooded back on and Levi saw Hanji whirl around in confusion. This had not been part of the dress rehearsal. Mikasa walked over to center stage again and addressed the crowd. “This is the end of our show for tonight, but there is still one more song to play.” The bassist stepped back, and Levi walked into the lights, blinding himself to the confused faces staring at him. He took a deep breath and spoke, his voice smooth and warm from the night of singing. “I have been trying to find a way to say this for a long time, but the only time that I can seem to get my words to come out right is when I’m holding a guitar, so this is going to have to have to work. Hanji, would you come out here?” 

Hanji stepped out from back stage, her hair messy from the performance, and a confused but curious expression on her face. Levi took a deep breath, and felt the knots in his stomach relax when he looked at his lover. Sitting down on the stool that Mikasa had placed for him, Levi started playing a simple chord progression on his guitar. The pattern was soon picked up by the rest of the musicians, and Hanji’s eyes widened when Levi started to sing.

“I remember, when I met you/  
The skies were gray and the rain did fall/  
I looked outside and, saw you dancing/  
What a strange happy fool/”

Hanji smiled as she remembered that day. When the Levi started singing the chorus, she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.”

“Would you marry me if I asked you/  
Would you say yes and be my wife/  
Would you dance with me standing together/  
I know I’ll love you all my life/  
This is me/  
Getting down on one knee/  
Would you marry me/

Everything was silent when the song finished, and Levi stood up, handing his guitar to Mikasa. Taking a step forward, the singer reached into his pocket and knelt down, bringing out a box and presenting in opened towards Hanji. The dancer threw himself toward her now fiancé, and the two of them crashed to the ground. Through the microphone that Levi was still wearing, a joyful, breathless “Yes” could be herd before the lights went dark, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning, I am not a writer. I also don't have a beta for this, so If you saw anything, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it.  
> Also, I am a soprano. Levi is suppose to be the one singing this song, and he is not. Just use your imagination for what the song sounds like sung by a guy with a whole band accompanying him. I may at some point ask a one of my guy friend to record the vocals, but that would involve changing the keys, rerecording, and somehow convincing him to sing a sappy proposal song. lol, It might not happen. :)  
> Any thoughts, constructive criticisms, questions, or other comments are always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
